A Tangle of Love, Lust, and Lies
by lovely dusk
Summary: Even though the air outside is chilly, the Hogwarts castle is heating up fast! Hogwarts is now housing a Love Pentagon! Oh dear, what shall they do? Will the two happy couples stay together? Or are they hiding feelings for someone else? EPILOGUE ADDED!
1. The Essay Sent from Hell

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter. The end.

Author Note: This was written by both myself and my fantabulastic beta Alyssa... we came up with the idea at around 4 in the morning. It kind of stuck, and we finally got around to writing it. This will most likely be a 10 chapter story unless something tragic happens, or we have a sudden change of plans? I don't know. It will PROBABLY be 10 chapters. Okay? Okay.

Alyssa would like you to know that this story was supposed to be named Switching Routes on the Love Train Express.

Thank god I didn't let her do that. Just kidding. Not really.

This is written as an entry of Ron's "diary". For the first five chapters, there will be a different character's perspective. But in chapter 6, it will repeat and go back to Ron.

* * *

Dear Totally Manly Book Which is NOT a Diary,

Damn Hermione. Honestly. She was SUPPOSED to help me with my Potions essay. But no, I sat in the Common Room for two hours trying to figure out what the hell I was writing about! It's supposed to be three feet, but so far, I only have five inches. I told her I wouldn't copy, but she's so untrusting and obsessed with cheating. I considered going to Harry and getting help from him, but I couldn't be bothered with trying to find him. And, he's really not that much better in Potions than me. So he might not have even been much help anyways.

Actually, I sort of wondered what Harry was doing. It's not like him to totally disappear like this. I've noticed he's been a little distant lately, ever since Hermione and I started going out, but he said he was okay with it. I kind of worry about him sometimes. He really needs a girlfriend, honestly. It's not right for him to be lonely all the time. Especially when he's such a great catch, any girl would be crazy not to want him.

Then, Hermione strolled into the Common Room, stupid woman. She was all lovey-dovey and crap, like she hadn't just left me with my essay all by myself with no help!!! So I couldn't help being a little bit cold towards her. I mean, come on! Her Potions essay was all done! And she didn't even let me look at it!! She kept thinking something was wrong with me, and you know there is NOTHING wrong with me. She thought I was mad because she made me do my essay all by myself. Bloody know-it-all. THAT'S OBVIOUSLY WHY I WAS SO ANGRY! But of course, I didn't tell her that. I've still got my manly pride.

Then Harry appeared out of nowhere and I couldn't help but be happy to see him. I hadn't seen him all day! Hermione decided to start kissing me right as he came in, and my stomach got all fluttery, but I missed my chance to talk to Harry. The kissing was nice though. Hermione isn't a very aggressive kisser; our kisses have actually been a bit boring lately. It was nice though. I just wish she'd let me shag her already. Bloody woman and her prudeness.

Then I realized that I still had 19 inches of essay to write, so I shoved her away and retrieved my Potions book from across the room. She thinks I'm having some sort of like, mental issues or something. She thinks I've been acting weird. Whatever. Does she realize how weird she acts EVERY DAY? Obviously not. Women are so oblivious sometimes.

Just to prove that point actually, I kept dropping hints about getting her to leave, but she wouldn't! I wanted to have some time _alone_ if you know what I mean, Hermione's kisses had left me in a bit of an uncomfortable position, but of course she hadn't noticed. And I still wanted to go talk to Harry, but that damn essay was not finished. Damn Professor Snape! He's such a bloody git. Especially to all the Gryffindors. Harry particularly. Will he ever just be nice? Harry doesn't deserve that kind of treatment!

I'm going to go attempt to finish my Potions essay...

-Ron (Roonil Wizlab)

* * *

_All the times  
When we were close  
Ill remember these things the most  
I see all my dreams come tumbling down  
I wont be happy without you around_

Train in Vain- The Clash


	2. An Incident in the Library

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. If we did, Draco and Harry would be constantly fucking until Alyssa shoots Harry with a shotgun. Alyssa would also kidnap Ron and keep him as a funny little red-headed pet!!!

Author Note: Alyssa has problems. Major problems in her head. I'm not kidding. When she says stuff like that, I worry for her sanity.

Anyways, this is in dun dun duuun... HARRY'S PERSPECTIVE! Heh heh.

* * *

Dear Diary, 

I guess I've been kind of busy lately. A lot of stuff has been going on. Anyways, I had decided to go finish my Potions essay in the library. Since Hermione and Ron started going out, I've been feeling a bit left out. I know, it's totally pathetic, but I can't really help it.

So, I was making my way to the library, and I was feeling kind of depressed. I was not in the mood for a Potions essay, but oh well. It wasn't too long of a walk though, and I was there pretty quickly. As I walked in, Madame Pince sent me a threatening glare. I had a strong urge to roll my eyes and tell her that I wouldn't hurt her precious books, but I restrained myself. You'd think she was in love with them. That's a depressing thought. Then everyone would be in love. Except me. Buck up Potter. It's okay. No it's not. Get over it. Shut up. Don't tell me what to do. I hate you. I hate you too. Okay, seriously I'm done now.

Speak of the devil! Sitting in the corner, Ginny and Malfoy were all wrapped up in each other. It made me want to puke. Can't people take care of their business in private? Especially straight people. Ick. It's not like I want to see that. No way, that's disgusting. Two gay guys making out in the library… that would be really hot. But Malfoy and Ginny? Take it somewhere else, you redheaded whore.

Whoops. That was kind of a mean thing to say about one of your ex-girlfriends and best friend's sister. My bad.

Still. It irked me beyond belief. Perhaps I am a bit… jealous? Nah. Yeah. Maybe. A little? That doesn't really make sense though. I'm totally over Ginny. Wayyyyyy over. I'm over all _women_, to tell you the truth. So… that confused me. Whatever. Moving on.

So, I left the library because they just wouldn't bloody stop! I grabbed the books I needed and ignored Madam Pince as I walked out of the library. I didn't really know where to go. I wanted to go to the Astronomy Tower, but I didn't. I finally ended up just sitting by the lake. I really tried to finish up my essay… I only had four inches left, but I just couldn't. It was so weird. I had completely lost my motivation to finish.

I just kept thinking about Malfoy and Ginny. They had been together a couple of months now, and seemed pretty happy. In fact, they had started going out around the same time as Ron and Hermione. So… they're all madly in love. And me? I'm just the third wheel. Or the fifth wheel… depending on how you look at it. Either way, it's not too fun to be the only single person in your group of friends.

It was a total rebound relationship, to tell you the truth. I never thought it would last this long. It was only a couple of days after I broke up with Ginny when she started going out with Draco. I guess it bothered me that she got over it so quickly? I don't know. Sometimes I think that I never really liked her at all, but I know I did. It was just too convenient. It was supposed to be Ron and Hermione together, and me and Ginny together. But… then I turned gay. So I guess it would never have worked.

Hmm. I guess there's no use dwelling on that right now.

-Harry

* * *

_And there's no blame _

_For how our love did slowly fade _

_And now that it's gone _

_It's like it wasn't there at all_

Title and Registration by Death Cab for Cutie


	3. Solitude! In a Tower?

Disclaimer: Meh. Do we really need to repeat? WE DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! Do you know how depressing it is to have to admit that?

Author Note: Guess what? It's time for... Draco's perspective! Isn't this completely fantabulasticly fun? Yes yes yes it is.

* * *

Dear Princess Muffin-Cakes,

This day has been completely terrible. My hair isn't cooperating, and I look like total shit. Well, actually, Draco Malfoy will never look like shit. I just don't look as put together as usual. That is a much better way to say it.

I was in the library with Ginny, and she was being quite… passionate. Which I don't usually mind, but Potter was sulking around just a few tables away. Do you realize how distracting that is? I don't want random depressed people watching my rendezvous with my girlfriend. Honestly. Some people have no life.

Ugh. Finally he left, and I was able to go back to my previous activities. However, I wasn't really in the mood anymore. Nosy little freaky stalkers can sometimes do that to you. So, I shoved Ginny off of me, ignoring her little squeak of surprise as she fell onto the ground, and stalked off to the Astronomy Tower. Ginny wanted to know where I was going, and I told her that I was going to Professor Flitwick to get help with my Potions essay. In hindsight, that was probably not the best story I could have come up with, but I was distracted, and I can't think well under pressure.

I don't know why I went to the Astronomy Tower; I was just drawn there for some reason. When I got there, it was empty, and I was very thankful for that. I didn't feel like being around people. I had a Potions essay to start, but I really didn't feel like working on it. I still had a couple of days anyways, and Professor Snape would give me an extension in a heartbeat. I guess that's one of the perks of sucking up to a slimeball like Snape.

There was a slight breeze and I turned around to face the window. It was actually quite a nice day; it had finally stopped raining. I bet that Potter would have been on his broomstick the moment he found out the weather had cleared. But, I scanned the skies and didn't see any little things flying around, so I guess he wasn't out there.

I spent a while gazing out the window, looking at the clouds. Eventually, I saw someone lying on the grass by the lake. It was hard to make out who it was from this far up, but I could have recognized that horrible hair from anywhere. He needs some hair cream… or at least a brush! Did ANYONE ever teach him how to take care of his hair? I'd do it myself just so I wouldn't have to look at it every day!

Eww. Why do I even waste my time thinking about Harry. I mean… Potter. The ugly haired kid with the stupid scar on his fucking forehead. Why Ginny went out with him, I will never know. He's definitely not boyfriend material. He's more like… I don't even know. He's indescribable, and I don't feel like wasting my time thinking about it anymore. So there.

I conjured up a chair and sat looking out the window. I could stay like this all day… Maybe I will.

Signed,

The Very Manly and Incredibly Sexy Draco Malfoy

* * *

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your love do for me  
When will love be through with me_

One Day I'll Fly Away- Nicole Kidman (Moulin Rouge)


	4. Pillow Cuddles and Passionate Necking

Disclaimer: No Harry Potter for us.

Author Note: YAY!! So, this one is from the perspective of our favorite red-headed slut--Ginny!!! Enjoy, dahlings.

* * *

Dear Journal,

Draco was such an ass today. I don't know why I put up with him. He can be _such_ a diva sometimes. First today, he had a tantrum because he was out of his favorite hair gel. _Hair gel_. I mean, honestly. And people say women are high-maintenance. Ha! Those people have obviously never met Draco Malfoy on a bad hair day.

After his little tizzy fit in the library, I packed up my stuff and left. Having nowhere better to go, I headed to the Gryffindor Common Room, to actually get some work done on my Transfiguration homework. Naturally, I hadn't gotten much done in the library with Draco. But then, he pushed me off his lap! Who does that sort of thing? He totally has commitment issues. I keep trying to bring up the "l-word" (love, not lesbian), but he'll have nothing of it. It makes me so frustrated sometimes.

I don't know why I'm so attached to Draco… after Harry dumped me, I was absolutely devastated. I needed someone, and Draco was there. It just worked out well, you know? Maybe that was a mistake. Sometimes I don't think there is anyone out there that is right for me. All the guys that I've dated just haven't worked out. It gets a little discouraging after a while.

I stood at the Fat Lady's portrait, trying to get her attention. I kept saying the password, finally giving up and shrieking it at the top of my lungs. Sure enough she woke up and let me in. I walked in to the Common Room, nearly tripping over Hermione and Ron passionately necking in front of the fire. I shrieked again, completely disgusted by the fact that my best friend and brother were snogging in plain sight! Eww! A girl would rather not have to see that. I told them to get a room before turning my back on them and pulling out my Transfiguration homework.

Giving up, I asked Hermione to come and help me with my homework upstairs when she was finished. After separating herself from Ron for five seconds, she said she'd meet me upstairs in 15 minutes. Resisting the urge to barf, I stomped upstairs to the dorms.

There was stuff strewn about all about the room, but I could clearly tell which bed was Hermione's. Hers was the only one that didn't have crap all over it. The bed was made to perfection and the pillows were immaculately fluffed. Everything was meticulously folded and put away neatly. Basically… it was amazing.

I picked up one of Hermione's pillows and cradled it in my arms. Her pillows smelled so good and clean. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. It was so soft…

-Ginny

* * *

_And I'm still waiting for you to say you hate me now  
So I don't have to, hold on to this burning heart  
This burning heart is getting old, getting old  
And while I'm sitting on this cold kitchen floor,  
Head down to hide the tears, I've realized  
I've finally realized that you were never meant for me_

Midnight Highway by Daphne Loves Derby


	5. Lusting After Another

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter... things would be veryyy, veryyy different. Mwuahahahah. Too bad we don't.

Author Note: Hermione's perspective. Prepare for a SHOCKER! Dun dun duuuuun.

* * *

The Memoirs of Hermione Granger, Entry # 8:

I can not believe the nerve of Ronald Weasley. I hate him. He is the most despicable creature I have ever laid eyes on. He deserves to be fed to Blast Ended Skrewts at the very least. I HATE HIM!

So, we were in the Common Room, getting to know each other a little better if you know what I mean, when I started kissing his neck. It's not like that was unusual, I've done it before. However, what happened next was quite UNUSUAL! Ron had someone else on his mind while we were intimately involved. Everything was going quite normally, it was actually getting quite nice when Ron just HAD to moan. Not that there's anything wrong with moaning, but when he's moaning a DIFFERENT PERSON'S NAME IT'S NOT OKAY! MY boyfriend moaned HARRY'S NAME.

It's times like this when I wish I wasn't always right. But, I remember it so clearly. Ron very clearly moaned, "Oh… HARRY!" I feel so unbelievably betrayed. He led me on! He's liked Harry all this time?!? I can't believe it! I didn't even know Ron was gay! Or that he was even having gay thoughts! Especially with our BEST FRIEND!

You'd think he would have told me about something as big as this, but I guess his GIRLFRIEND didn't need to be bothered with such an irrelevant piece of information.

I could honestly kill him with my bare hands right now. Not that it would do much, but it would definitely make me feel better. Nevertheless, I did get my small piece of revenge. Roasting him on a skewer would have been more satisfying, but I did get to give him a good slap. His cheek is going to be red for at least an hour!

I made a dramatic exit and ran up the stairs to the dormitories. I burst into my room with tears running down my cheeks, completely forgetting that Ginny was expecting help with her Transfiguration homework.

I saw her standing by the bed with a slightly guilty and surprised look. She had been playing with my pillow, and she set it back on the bed to walk up to me. She asked what was wrong, but I was crying too hard to answer her. Ginny looked very concerned and I really wanted to talk to her about it, but I just couldn't. Not yet at least.

Yours truly,

Hermione Granger

* * *

(Alyssa absolutely insisted that we put this in, so... yeahhhhh.)

_Is it him or is it me?  
Don't make me waste my time  
Don't make me lose my mind baby_

The Beautiful Ones by Prince


	6. An Attempt at Seduction

Disclaimer: If Alyssa owned Harry Potter, Harry would be dead. That... wouldn't really work now, would it?

Author Note: Yay! It's back to Ron's perspective! Leada gets to make an idiot of Ron again! Hee hee.

* * *

Dear Totally Manly Book Which is NOT a Diary,

Bloody hell. That fucking hurt. Was it really necessary for her to slap me? I mean… okay I did make a mistake… but it was a LITTLE MISTAKE!

Yeah right. I moaned HARRY'S name!! That was a BIG mistake Weasley.

Shit.

I am so totally screwed.

When did I turn into a poof?

I so do not like Harry. I'm going out with Hermione!

So, I will admit that he is incredibly attractive. And he's very smart. And he has the nicest ass… but that does not mean I like him! I don't like guys! I like girls! Although… boobs are kind of nasty. But otherwise, girls are okay. Guys are better.

DAMN IT WEASLEY! YOU ARE A POOF!

Okay. I admit it. I. Like. Harry. Are you happy now? What do you want me to do now, find him and reveal my feelings? Seduce him?

Oooh. That's actually quite a good idea. Seducing Harry. Yum.

NO! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND. GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER.

Alright, the only reasonable course of action is to seduce him. I am totally not turning into a girl and declaring my love. That's so stupid. I'd much rather get him into my bed. Oh yes. I like that idea very very very much.

I stepped out of the Common Room to go search for Harry. I went all around the castle before finally peeking outside and seeing someone lying by the lake. I figured that it was Harry, so I jogged over to him.

"Hey Harry!" I called out.

"Mrflgrmm," Harry muttered incoherently.

"Sorry? What was that? I missed it…"

"Go away. Let me sleep."

"No. We need to talk!" I yelled exasperatedly.

"Can't it wait until later?"

"NO!"

"Fine. What is it then?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Hermione and I broke up."

"What? Are you serious?"

"No. I thought it was an absolutely hilarious story. You know I'm always out for attention…" I replied sarcastically.

"Well… you never know with you. Your jokes are never funny."

"That's not the point. The point is that Hermione and I broke up and we need to talk!"

"Why do we need to talk?"

"Because…" I hadn't exactly planned this part out. "I…want to talk to you…" I sit down next to him and gazed sensually into Harry's forest green eyes.

Harry stared back warily. "Yes?"

I took a deep breath. "Harry…" I began, taking hold of his hand. "I've been thinking about…._us." _

"Us…?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes. I've been thinking about our… relationship."

"What about our relationship?"

"Didn't you ever wonder what it would be like if we were… well, more than friends?" I asked hopefully.

"I have to go. Sorry," Harry said abruptly. He then stood up and walked back towards the castle without a backwards glance.

Nice going. I totally fucked things up. What did I do wrong? I took it slow, I flirted, and I was very sexy… WHAT WENT WRONG? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! Why would he reject me? I'm his best friend! Maybe I didn't make it clear enough. Oh! That must be it! Maybe HE felt rejected! I think I'm onto something. I've figured it out. I'll talk to him later. I'm hungry now.

-Ron

* * *

_Lately I'm alright_

_Lately I'm not scared_

_I've figured out that what you do to me feels like_

_I'm floating on air…_

Suspension by Mae


	7. The Way We Were

Disclaimer: Hahahaha like this would have really happened in Harry Potter. Veryyy funny. This is way too cool for Harry Potter.

Author Note: Yeep! It's Harry's perspective. How thrilling. Finally, we get some background information on his relationship with Draco.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Ron had come and sat next to me by the lake and frankly, I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. Something about us being friends… eh. Whatever. It's not like it really matters anyways. All I knew was that I saw a blonde head in the window of the Astronomy Tower and I left right away. I told Ron that I had to go, then I left. I found it very interesting that Draco had chosen to go to the Astronomy Tower…

_FLASHBACK:_

_Harry stood a little bit behind Draco, giving him a bit of space. Draco was frowning, not in an angry way, but in a sort of confused way. He still looked adorable though, even when he was frowning. Harry sighed, blowing hot air onto the back of Draco's neck, causing Draco to stiffen uncomfortably. _

_Harry didn't understand what was wrong with Draco. They both wanted this and they both desperately needed this. Harry wanted to reach out and touch Draco, but he managed to restrain himself. _

"_Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked tentatively._

"_Potter-" Malfoy started._

"_Harry." _

"_Sorry. Harry, I just don't think this is a good idea."_

"_Draco! I don't understand! Am I not good enough?" Harry exclaimed angrily._

"_That's not it and you know it!" Draco said coldly._

"_You don't want someone to care about you, do you?"_

"_No. I don't. That's why if this happens, there's no strings attached. Agreed?" Harry winced inwardly. That statement had hurt._

"_Of course," Harry replied with a quite convincing air of indifference._

"_How- I mean, how should we do this?" Draco asked._

"_Like this." Harry took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist from behind. He felt Draco tense, but ignored it. Harry rested his chin on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt Draco slowly start to relax into his embrace. That was good. That meant he was getting more comfortable. He could go on to the next step. "Now, I want you to turn around." Draco untwined himself from Harry and slowly turned around. _

"_Am I supposed to kiss you?" _

"_If you want to…" Harry replied, trying not to sound too hopeful._

_Draco seemed to think for a minute before cupping Harry's chin gently and stepped closer to him. They seemed to move together almost without realizing it. Draco leaned forward until he was only a hair's breadth away. Harry could see all the details of Draco's face from this distance, and he started to feel a bit nervous. Draco spent another minute studying Harry's face before closing his eyes. Harry reciprocated the action and prepared himself mentally for what was to come. He could feel Draco's breath on his lips and bit his lip out of nervousness. Draco finally closed the distance between them and brushed his lips over Harry's. Harry felt Draco start to pull away, and he opened his eyes. Draco gave him a shaky smile that Harry returned brightly. Draco seemed to get some confidence from that, and pulled Harry up into another kiss._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I smiled at the memory; it had seemed like so long ago. My feet had been taking him to the Astronomy Tower from memory, so I was there in no time at all. I paused at the doorway, almost afraid to go in. I gathered up all of my Gryffindor courage and stepped inside.

I held in my breath as I saw Draco's form leaning against the window. All I could see was his back, but that was enough for my heart to race. I couldn't help but grin. I tried not to, but I couldn't hold it back. The sky was darkening, and the moon was making Draco's skin look beautiful.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Potter. What are you doing here?" Draco asked coldly.

"Oh. I haven't seen you around lately…" I said slowly.

"I've been busy," Draco sneered, turning back towards the window.

"Too busy for me?"

"You could say that."

"What happened?" I asked, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that," I whispered.

"It's nothing to cry over, Potter," Draco said rolling his eyes. This time, I did nearly start crying.

"Draco. What the fuck is the matter with you?"

I was desperately trying to find out what was wrong with Draco, but Draco wasn't really helping. I felt like my heart was breaking as Draco treated me with the cold indifference that he used before. Before everything happened. Before everything changed. There was no way in hell that things were going to go back to how they used to be. No way in hell was I letting that happen.

"Draco! Talk to me NOW!" I shouted. Draco still gave no response.

I was tired of this. I strode purposefully towards Draco and yanked on his wrist. Draco spun towards him and I yanked him forward. We were standing only a few inches apart. I felt my eyes well up with tears, and I let go of Draco. I was encouraged by the fact that Draco didn't push me away. I hooked my arm behind Draco's head and pulled him forwards. I kissed him fiercely, wrapping my other arm around Draco's neck and forcing him closer. Draco stood there for a while, just letting me kiss him, before finally kissing back softly, as if he was afraid. Draco pulled back slightly and slid his arms around my waist before sighing and resting his head on my shoulder, and I couldn't have possibly been any happier.

-Harry

* * *

_Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible  
I can see it in your eyes that your so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible…_

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade


	8. A Declaration of Love

Disclaimer: I bet by now, you wish that we owned Harry Potter. But unfortunately, we don't. So we'll have a sob party in the corner.

Author Note: Draco's POV! How thrilling. More flashbacks! This time Alyssa wrote it. You can tell by the lack of dialogue. Kidding. Not really.

* * *

Dear Princess Muffin-Cakes,

I was absolutely stunned when Harry came up and kissed me. I didn't know what to do. I think I actually just stood there for a few minutes and didn't do anything. That's how shocked I was. Then, I realized what I was supposed to be doing and I started kissing him back. I don't know why, but I just got this urge for him to… hold me? It was really, really strange. I couldn't help but think of…

_FLASHBACK:_

_The thrill of being lovers. I was nervous at first; at first I would drink a little before I saw him. I remember the intoxication of drink, the intoxication of the wide open skies filled with twinkling stars, the intoxication of my lover. My lover. I would repeat the word in my head, drinking in the deliciousness of it._

_At first it would be clumsy; I was unaccustomed to the newness and difference of it all. As lovers we grew, and with it my passion grew. I became accustomed to the long, passionate kisses, the feeling of his soft lips caressing my body, then biting and sucking. I became accustomed to the rhythm of our lovemaking—not just the actual act but the hardness and then softness, the feeling of his tongue stroking my body, and then his lips smashed against mine. I became accustomed to the feeling of his lithe body pressed under mine, his green eyes darkened with lust gazing up at mine, his chest pressing against mine, the feeling of me thrusting deep inside him._

_It became more than just fucking. I had never felt so wonderfully, perfectly, spiritually, sensually connected to one person when we were making love. I had never ever thought of sex as something deeper than what it was; that one could really fully care about their partner the way I did about Harry. I had never thought of sex as making love or having anything to do with love until Harry. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I yanked back from Harry hastily and stepped backwards. I was trying to put as much space between Harry and myself as I could. Was that true? Did I _love_ Harry? Was that even possible? It sure didn't seem like it. I couldn't love Harry. And even if I did, there was no way he'd ever love me back. I'm stuck in-between a rock and a hard place here.

"Draco? What is it now?" Harry asked in a voice that sounded unmistakably frustrated.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. My voice had come out a bit higher than usual and I stepped back even farther to get away from him.

"Why do I care? I care because… I care about you!"

"I don't need you!" I yelled. I saw Harry flinch involuntarily and I saw a moment of weakness in his beautiful green eyes. I regretted what I said almost as soon as I said it.

"I didn't mean it like that Harry…" I said softly, walking back over to him. This time he was the one that was facing away from me, and I was the one trying to get him to respond. Harry turned around and faced me as I got closer and I bit my lip in apprehension. I tenderly wrapped my arms around him and just held him.

"How did you mean it?" Harry sobbed, his voice muffled by my neck.

"I mean- I meant that I don't need you to worry about me."

"How can I not worry about you when you act like this?"

I pressed my finger to his lips and shushed him. Then I replaced my finger with my lips and gave him a soft kiss, then a loving kiss on his shoulder. Harry unwound one of his arms from around me and tipped my head back up for another kiss. I returned it with a smile that wasn't even close to resembling a smirk. We kept kissing, for who knows how long, because neither one of us wanted to let go. I opened my mouth before I really knew what I was doing.

"I love you," I murmured against Harry's lips. After realizing what I had said, I panicked for a second and opened my eyes. Harry still had his eyes closed, but he slowly pulled back. Whether or not he heard me, I didn't find out, because the only reply I got was a tender kiss.

-Photogenically yours, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_It's hard to say I love you  
It's hard to say I need you  
If all is well it's hard to tell  
It hurts to think of someone else  
It's hard to say I'll be there  
It's hard to say I really, really care_

Until the World by The Afters


	9. Beautiful Distraction

Disclaimer: Bah humbug. No Harry Potter for us. Only insane ideas. That's all we have.

Author Note: Ginny's perspective! This chapter is uber short, but since the last two were longer, I hope it's okay.

* * *

Dear Journal,

The minute I saw Hermione I knew something was terribly wrong. I mean, Hermione is not the fall-to-pieces-over-nothing type. Even if she didn't want to tell me what it was that had upset her, I knew it must have been pretty serious. I rushed over to her and gave her a hug. I felt so terrible knowing that she was shaking in my arms. Without realizing what I was doing, I slid my hands down her back to cup her ass. Hermione jumped back warily.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked flushing bright red.

"Uhh…nothing?" I suggested. "What's wrong with you?"

"Ron has feelings for SOMEONE ELSE! Can you believe it?" Tears started running down Hermione's cheeks once again.

"Who?" I asked interestedly, and also a little amazed that someone could be more attractive than Hermione. Ron has absolutely no taste…

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked, bursting into tears for the third time in the past five minutes.

I tried to comfort her, but I kept getting distracted by Hermione's chest heaving as she cried. I mentally slapped myself and told myself to stop thinking such horrid things.

"Someday Hermione, you'll find someone great that will truly care about you."

"Who?" Hermione sniffled.

"Someone will appreciate your beauty, your intelligence, the way you smile, your kindness, and your gorgeous brown eyes," I said. "Someone who you could trust and love and be with forever."

"But who?"

"Someone like… me?" I said timidly, keeping my eyes trained on my neon pink shoelaces, and willing myself not to look at her. I

There was complete silence for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Hermione took a small step closer and opened her mouth to reply. I felt as if my heart had stopped beating in my chest and I held my breath.

* * *

_I can tell by the way that you,  
Switch and walk,  
I can see by the way,  
That you baby talk.  
I know by the way that you,  
Treat your man.  
I can love you baby, 'til it's a crying._

Gone Daddy Gone by Gnarls Barkley


	10. Pleasures and Moans

Disclaimer: Hahahahahah. That's very funny. This would NEVER happen in Harry Potter.

Author Note: I've really hated the past two chapters, but they got posted up anyways. This is a very strong R! Be warned. Have fun.

* * *

The Memoirs of Hermione Granger: Entry #10

I almost couldn't believe I was hearing Ginny right._ She_ liked _me_? I had always kind of thought she was out of my league, but if she liked me…

She was staring at the ground then, looking a little pink around the ears. Was she seriously embarrassed? I mean, she'd never very shy about PDA's. I took a tentative step closer. She looked up for a split second, then nervously averted her eyes back to the ground. I hesitantly bridged the gap between us until we were about five inches apart.

Ginny very slowly lifted her head until we were eye to eye. (Well, not exactly eye to eye seeing as I'm taller than her.) An uncertain smile began to play on her lips.

"Someone like you?" I repeated, smiling back.

She nodded, then inched forward until our lips met. At first she kissed me softly, then began to nibble slowly on my bottom lip. I surprised myself and let out a little moan. Kissing Ron was never this good—maybe that's why he thought about Harry, because we did _not_ have chemistry like this.

Eventually, Ginny began to work her way down (leaving a large hickey on my neck), until she was playfully sucking and nibbling on my collarbone. In one swift motion, she lifted my shirt off, and with a devilish grin, licked the top of my left breast. She then skillfully unhooked my bra (at least more skillfully than Ron ever could), and began to play with my right nipple, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger. I moaned in ecstasy. She took my right nipple in her mouth, sucking on it until I moaned again and pulled her shirt off to do the same. I struggled for a couple of seconds with the back of her bra.

"Front clasp," Ginny whispered, grinning wickedly.

I slid my hands to the front of her bra and undid the clasp. I cupper her breasts and swirled my thumbs over her nipples, producing the most perfect moan from her mouth.

Ginny playfully grabbed my wrists and pushed me down onto the bed, muttering a swift spell to lock the door. In one swift motion she pulled off the beat up jeans I wear on the weekends, and fiendishly winked. She bent down and then licked my pale thighs, then moved up leaving a trail of kisses along my panty-line. I gave a little shriek of surprise and pain when Ginny gave a swift love-bite on my belly-button. I felt deliciously shivery all over.

She teased her tongue over my inside of my thighs, making me shudder with need. I flipped her over and undid the button and slid the zipper down on her pants, revealing her lacy pink thong. I was a little bit surprised, but I should have expected it. Ginny rolled us over again and ground her hips into mine. I gasped in pleasure.

With a wicked smirk, she slipped her hands into my now-wet panties. She teased my clit, rubbing it in circles until I couldn't even speak properly. Ginny then slid a finger into me, then another one, until I was practically humping her hand. It felt so good… then my body started to spasm and my mouth opened it shock. Ginny let me recover for a minute, smirking very proudly.

I flipped our positions and licked all along Ginny's panty-line, working my way up her firm stomach to her small breasts. She gasped and shook, letting out little groans of delight. I slid her panties off and slipped my finger into her like she had done to me. I worked another finger into her, exploring her. Ginny shook and groaned, moaning my name. I then began to lick and suck on her clitoris, making her whimper. Her brow was covered in sweat and she her clitoris was slick with fluid.

In a couple more licks, Ginny was over the edge and coming down from her very intense orgasm. We finally collapsed on the bed in a mass of sweaty limbs. She rolled back over on top of me and started kissing me softly. I moaned into her mouth and started kissing her back fiercely. She paused her kisses for a moment, and I whimpered in protest.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked throatily.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

_Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover - I'll cover you_

I'll Cover You- Rent Soundtrack


	11. Epilogue: The End?

Disclaimer: If we owned Harry Potter, wouldn't you be able to tell? Gosh... people these days.

Author Note: Eeeee it's finishedddddd! We are unbelievably proud of this wacky story and we hope you loved it too. Or at least... were entertained by it. Hahaha.

* * *

After several failed attempts to seduce Harry, Ron finally gave up because "Harry was too dim to understand his advances". If you ask me, Ron was the dim one, but… whatever. Anyways, Ron ended up hooking up with Lavender Brown because she was as easy as a "game of Candy Land". His words, not ours, honest.

As for his red haired slut of a sister, the temptress was finally tamed. The day after Ron and Hermione broke up, Hermione was spotted making out with Ginny in the library. Ron was angry when he found out, but we caught him putting the moves on Harry a couple hours later. De_nied! _Ouch!

Harry, as we all know, was not interested in Ron because of another certain someone. He and Draco haven't gone public yet, but we'll see what happens in the future. Draco came around, and he and Harry are very happy together now. There were rumors circulating about their lack of animosity towards each other, but few noticed the glances they often sent each other. No one has been able to prove anything, so… they're still in the closet for now.

As for the future, who knows? We'll try and guess. Ron will give up on Lavender because she is obviously lacking in some very important parts of the body. Ahem. It's hard to say who he'll end up with next… maybe he'll find a Harry Potter look-alike whose pants are easier to get into. He's a man whore, what can we say?

Hermione and Ginny… can you say hot? Yeah… this dynamic duo will be sharing their passion for many, many years to come. That's obvious.

Our secret lovebirds, Harry and Draco, will probably eventually come out to the world. Harry will probably start feeling guilty about keeping the secret and convince Draco to go public. That's going to be a shocker, I guarantee it. Especially for the fangirls. Poor, poor fangirls. Their two favorite hunks are taken off the market. By each other, no less. Actually, this will probably spur many _new_ fantasies involving the two sexy boy toys.

Unfortunately, this is where we end this tale. We hope you enjoyed the dramatic twists, turns, and SHOCKING moments. For the people who actually read all the way up to the epilogue, congratulations, thank you, and please review.

* * *

It's done! Yay! Now, don't you want to do us a favor and review? Please? Thank you! Danke, merci beaucoup, gracias, grazie, arigato... we'll put it in as many langauges as we possibly can.


End file.
